


The Song of the Sea

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Just wanted to write some fluff, but goddamn DoroPetra is surprisingly hard, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: "Oh won’t you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by, we’ll sing the song of the sea”DoroPetra family fic inspired by the song "The Song of the Sea"





	The Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and welcome to a new fic that I've created! Most of you must be surprised that I'm shooting my shot at a DoroPetra fic and I'll let y'all know now that this is probably the only time I'll do this. Because goddamn this was hard. In fact, it's so hard that I don't think this is my best work. It's hard to be fluffy for DoroPetra for some reason. But I've looked the file over and over again and I really can't see anywhere else I can improve this on to make it fluffier. But still, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic.
> 
> Just a little note, though; Dorothea and Petra's son Carwyn is not my creation. He is the creation of @tempurastick on twitter. In fact, I'll leave a link here that redirects you to the tweet that inspired this fic in the first place. Big shout out to @tempurastick and a big thank you to them for allowing me to use Carwyn.
> 
> https://twitter.com/tempurastick/status/1188547641510158337
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Everyone in the world knew that the Kingdom of Brigid is an archipelago, famed for its pristine beaches. In fact, people from far and wide flock to its islands to learn more about the culture and just enjoy the oceans. Looking at it now, one wouldn’t even realize that it used to be a vassal of the Adrestian Empire, when their loyalties were forcefully secured after they lost the Brigid-Dagda War.

That was no longer the case, however, as after the war that put the entirety of Fodlan under the banner of Adrestia, their new Queen worked tirelessly to negotiate with Emperor Edelgard to secure their independence. To ensure that Brigid would be equal to their former overlords. Eventually, her hard work and friendship with the Emperor paid off, and Brigid had fully regained its independence. Now, both the people of Brigid and Fodlan stood in equal standing with one another. Discrimination between the two countries were not tolerated by their respective rulers, allowing peace and harmony to reign between their nations and people.

Yes, it truly was a brand new world they were living in and one that Petra Macneary, Brigid’s current Queen, was more than happy to live in. After all, it allowed her to be with the woman she loved. Not that it was going to stop her regardless; Brigid was more accepting of women loving women than Fodlan was until Edelgard came into complete power. As of now, she stepped back into the royal palace, having enjoyed a morning of training with the soldiers and fresh recruits. But now that her daily exercise was over, there was another routine she was eager to get to.

Petra climbed the steps to the royal family’s wing of the palace, buzzing with excitement to see two people as soon as she can. If they stick to their usual routine, she was more than certain that they should be awake right now. As she neared the room, however, she immediately grew concerned upon hearing a cry that always gripped Petra’s heart with fear and distress. Immediately, she hastened her steps and gently opened the door of the room it was coming from. Upon seeing the sight, Brigid’s queen couldn’t help but lean against the doorway and observe instead.

By the window, her soulmate, her most beloved person, sat as she held a wailing bundle in her arms. She was dressed in the most refined of Brigid clothes while her wavy, brown hair was tied back and braided in the hairstyle that was passed down through the Macneary line throughout the generations. As she sat there, being as gentle and affectionate as possible with the little one she was holding in her arms, Petra couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again.

“Oh, Carwyn, darling, what’s wrong? Won’t you tell me what ails you, my love?” Dorothea asked the crying baby in her arms as she waved a stuffed eagle toy in front of him; a gift from Ferdinand when Dorothea gave birth to their son. It’s Carwyn’s favorite toy and usually it calmed him down whenever he was being fussy but now, it seemed like nothing Dorothea did can soothe whatever pains him. Now, Petra was worried. However, before she could do anything, Dorothea did something that Petra should’ve seen coming; sing.

_ “Hush now, mo stoirin, close your eyes and sleep…” _

Immediately, Petra grinned widely at hearing the song. It was a popular lullaby in Brigid and no man, woman, and child didn’t know it. What surprised her the most, however, is the language that Dorothea was singing it in. The song was translated into the Fodlan language, but its original Brigidian version was, in Petra’s biased opinion, the superior rendition. Dorothea was singing it in its mother language, which gladdened Petra’s heart because she usually avoided doing so, despite being fluent in speaking the language of Brigid for more than a few years since they first arrived in the kingdom.

_ “Oh won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold?  _

_ And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing…” _

Using her years worth of training as a hunter, Petra quietly approached her wife and son, coming to a stop just behind the rocking chair she sat in.

_ “Oh won’t you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky?  _

_ And as the clouds roll by, we’ll sing the song of the sea.” _

Upon hearing his mother’s gentle, singing voice, Carwyn settled down almost immediately with his cries being replaced with a gummy grin and coos of satisfaction as Dorothea held him.

“Is he causing you much trouble, my love?” Petra asked her wife in her mother tongue as she gently ran her fingers through her hair. She was always better at her own language than in Fodlan’s tongue. Dorothea, on the other hand, merely smiled and shook her head.

“Not at all, darling.” She said in the same language as she continued to look down on their son. Petra was glad at how much their eldest child and heir was a perfect mix of them; he had Petra’s facial structure and hair color but Dorothea’s eyes and complexion. It was proof that not only was the boy a product of their love for one another but that the spirits approved and blessed their union as well. The only thing that Petra could hope for now is that he would be as gentle and kind as Dorothea and as great a warrior as they both were. And even if he wasn’t...well...she would still love him all the same. They both would.

“Would you like to rest for a while, Dorothea?” Petra asked her as she gently stroked Carwyn’s cheek with a finger before allowing him to wrap his tiny hand around it. Concern can be heard in her voice as well; since Carwyn’s birth 3 months ago, Dorothea had grabbed every moment she could to be by his side, nearly running herself ragged in the process. She couldn’t exactly blame her for wanting to be with Carwyn all the time; she was an orphan that her father discarded for not being the child he hoped for. Petra, at least, had her parents’ love for a time, no matter how short it was. Dorothea just wanted him to feel as loved as possible despite his mothers’ busy schedules.

“I’m alright. I got plenty of rest last night.” Her wife said, finally turning her gaze towards Petra with a small smile. Petra, on the other hand, could only nod and press a kiss to her cheek before they poured their attention to Carwyn yet again.

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard you sing outside of the opera. Will you sing for us again, my love?” Petra requested as she ran her fingers through Dorothea’s soft brown tresses. As if agreeing with her suggestion and delighting at the prospect of hearing his mother’s singing voice again, Carwyn gave them another smile as he tugged at Petra’s hair.

“That can be arranged. Especially if it’ll make our little prince happy.”

Before singing yet again, Dorothea brought Carwyn closer to her, supporting his head and resting it at the crook of her elbow. Then, once she’s certain that both her wife and son were comfortable, she began to sing.

_ “I had a dream last night and heard the sweetest sound.  _

_ I saw a great white light and dancers in the round. _

_ Castles in the sand, cradles in the trees. Don’t cry, _

_ I’ll see you by and by…” _

With a sigh of satisfaction, Petra slowly leaned down to press another kiss to the top of Dorothea’s head as Carwyn continued to hold on to her finger. When she was living in the Empire, all Petra could feel back then was resentment for the nation that took her father away from her. She never thought that she would meet the woman she loved the most there. But now, all that was behind her. Nothing else mattered but the two people next to her now. She missed her father every single day but Petra also knew that he would be immensely proud of her for her achievements and the woman who helped her attain them. Looking at Dorothea and Carwyn as she sat beside them now, Petra realized, not for the first time, that the hardships she went through before, during, and after the war was all worth it in the end. Seeing her beloved and son live and prosper in a peaceful world would always be worth any hardship that she went through.

And she would not trade them for anything.

_ “Oh won’t you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing. _

_ Oh won’t you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky _

_ And as the clouds roll by, we’ll sing the song of the sea..." _

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said; this definitely could've been improved upon. I just couldn't for some reason. The song used for this fic is called "The Song of the Sea" from the movie called..."Song of the Sea"...yeah...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Please leave a kudos and a comment. It would be appreciated and will likely help me as well. Thanks!
> 
> GroundZeroFirework signing out


End file.
